Fases Lunares
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Luna nunca se imaginó que para poder finalizar su ciclo lunar iba a necesitar la ayuda del sol. Femslash GW/LL Drabble. Mal summary.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, fueron utilizados sin animos de lucro, solo por diversion.

* * *

FASES LUNARES

Mientras observas la luna a través de los cristales piensas en lo mucho que te pareces al astro con el que compartes el nombre. Aunque, si te pones a recordar como era cuando recien habías llegado a este colegio, sabes que nunca se te hubiera pasado algo semejante por la cabeza, y eso que ideas más extravagantes pasan por ella a diario. Suspiras mientras cierras los ojos y dejas que los delicados rayos lunares bañen tu cuerpo y el de tu nueva compañera de habitación.

Al principio te parecías más a un Novilunio, oscura a los ojos de los demas, lejana e invisible. Y aunque intentabas dejarte ver, no eras más que una vaga sombra en sus vidas. Después de un tiempo te resignaste, acostumbrandote a los paseos solitarios por los pasillos, las charlas contigo misma, las constantes excursiones a los lindes del Bosque Prohibido buscando nuevas criaturas para describirselas a tu padre en extensas cartas y, por supuesto, esas busquedas interminables de tus cosas por cada rincón de aquel inmenso castillo.

Pero en una de esas ya rutinarias busquedas, esta vez te habían robado la corbata del uniforme, sentiste que por fin el Novilinuo acababa y pasabas a ser una Luna Nueva, que poco a poco comenzaba a dejar ver sus cálidos rayos plateados. Y todo gracias a una chica con pelo rojo fuego, tantas pecas como estrellas en el firmamento y una sonrisa radiante como el mismo sol o incluso más. Cuando la viste acercarse por el pasillo para preguntarte que hacías dando vueltas a esas horas de la mañana por el vestíbulo sin entrar a desayunar, sentiste tu corazón latir más rápido que de costumbre; no respondiste en seguida, esos ojos achocolatados y brillantes te habían dejado muda. La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza un poco, extrañada, pero luego te tendió una mano amistosa, la cual con algo de inseguridad estrechaste débilmente. "Soy Ginny Weasley, de primer curso, ¿y tú eres?" Tardaste en contestar, pero al final dijiste, con tu típico tono de voz dulce y soñador, "Luna Lovegood, encantada"

A medida que los días se convertían en semanas y las semanas en meses, tú y ella no se volvieron a separar; desayunaban juntas, en los recreos siempre se veían para pasear, nunca estudiaban si no era en la compañía de la otra y siempre que podían se ayudaban en las tareas. Más de una vez alguna de las dos se coló en la habitación de la otra para acompañarla en esas noches en que la oscuridad parecía ser mucho más densa y perturbadora de lo normal. Y es que con cada sonrisa, con cada guiño y cada mirada, poco a poco la Luna Nueva se transformó en un Cuarto Creciente, y a medida que los abrazos, las caricias espontáneas y los susurros a al oído tomaban un significado más profundo que el de la simple amistad, ese Cuarto Creciente pasó a convertirse en una Luna Gibada, la cual se podía apreciar casi completa, casi... porque algo faltaba aún para llegar al Plenilunio.

- Luna...

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny?

- Hace frío, vuelve a la cama.

Y cuando te recuestas al lado de ese cuerpo cálido, dándole la espalda a esa luna llena que te observa orgullosa, y unos delgados brazos cubiertos de tiernas pecas te rodean atrayéndote por la cintura, pegando aun más tu cuerpo al de la chica que amas... sonríes feliz. Porque tu alma se siente completa con los besos, las caricias y las confesiones de amor que Ginny Weasley te dedicara en la oscuridad de tu habitacion, ahora y hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Por fin el ciclo lunar está completo.

FIN

* * *

Notas de la Autora:  
Este drabble fue escrito para un reto hecho en el foro Yuri Words, es un foro genial creado para tods los amantes del Yuri y el Femslash. Es el primero que hago y no fue facil, pero me esforce mucho por que quedara bien. Asi que espero que les guste, y si es asi no duden en darle click al GO!


End file.
